Luna Nacido
Luna was once a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, under the tenth squad which is by then lead by the infamous Raian Getsueikirite. During the group's venture in Hueco Mundo, she supposedly died. Prior to the squad's knowledge, she was hollowfied and after sometime, became an Arrancar. Appearance She is of mid height, she has gray hair and menacing red eyes, she wears a ragged black cloak and she has a light gray skin. She also wears a complete hunting gear with her bow and arrow, and her armor. Personality She is very cold and heartless, she will kill everyone that gets on her way, she seeks revenge always and had joined the Espada in order to get revenge to those that abandoned her, the Shinigami. History She was once a lieutenant of the 10th Squad under Ryan Getsueikirite, she was once called Youichi Sakura. She was really a good shinigami at the time, but in one mission, it required her to travel to Hueco Mundo, she traveled with her squad mates, without their Captain, then when this powerful Hollow attacked, she had to unleash Bankai, but it was too late, the Hollow devoured her and killed some of her comrades, but some of her comrades left her in fear. In truth she did not die, she, inside the Hollow, was slowly transforming into a Hollow, after some time, she was a nearing to be a full Hollow, then this man came to help her, he used a device that turned her into an Arrancar-like creature. She traveled with the memories of her previous life flowing into her brain, she unlocked her power and discovered a new powerful power. She took the name Luna Nacido, which means Born from the Moon, referring to the fact that she was reborn in Hueco Mundo. Youichi Sakura Youichi Sakura was her previous self, before being a Hollow. Powers and Abilities Master Archer: She is well known as a great archer, even in her previous life, she is best known for her feats in archery which includes her ability to kill multiple individuals with one arrow. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from her Archery, she is great in hand-to-hand combat, when she fights in close range, she uses her arrow that she holds as a weapon. Sonído Master: She is very agile and can combine her speed with her fast archery skills. Keen Intellect: She is a very keen warrior, she plans ahead of her moves and observes her opponents very well, she was also has this trait in her previous life. Cero: She can blast a light-blue colored cero that can be used as an arrow for her bow, enabling her to cast cero like casting bala. Bala: She can cast bala faster than blinking when she cast bala with her bow. Enhanced Pesquisa: She can well sense individuals approaching even if they hide their spiritual energy. She can also use this to hunt her targets and bring them down. Enhanced Agility: She is very agile and flexible, she can strike her arrows in any positions, and could move in one place to another in just a small time. She can strike 4 arrows in 1 second. Zanpakutō Sombra Arquero, Spanish for "Shadow Archer", Japanese for "Dark Shadow Archer"). Luna's sealed zanpakuto takes the form of a dark bow. She could draw this and shoot without real arrows and hit opponents. She could also use this to create a very fast cero. *'Resurrección': - Its release command is Let phantom arrows fly. In this form, she gets additional armor and her bow transforms into a metallic one. It is strange that she maintained some of her human-form while most of the Arrancar in their released forms loses their human form, this was probably because she was not really a hollow before, but a shinigami. She also now has an arrow quiver on her back, this may have a significance for she does not need arrow in her bow, she uses spiritual energy. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form all her powers and abilities are enhanced and she gains more agility and sight. Aside from allowing her to strike her spiritual arrows faster, she can do more powerful techniques. :*'Fantasma Flecha', Spanish for "Phantom Arrows". Luna uses the arrows in her quiver in battle, this arrows are more powerful and does more damage, Luna says that once you've been targeted, the arrow will hit you 200%. This arrows are homing arrows and will hit whoever is its target. These arrows also can pass through anything that is not its target, it will leave a black shadow or blur to anything it passes and will damage everything on its trail. :*'Hielo Flecha', Spanish for "Frost Arrows". Luna uses the arrows in her quiver in battle, this time, she adds spiritual energy to the arrows and blasts them to her opponents, this arrows can freeze opponents and slow them down, once they are hit. :*'Cero Flecha', Spanish for "Zero Arrows". Luna charges her cero in her bow, allowing her to strike her Cero 4 times faster and can do more damage to her targets. :*'Sombra Esconderse', Spanish for "Shadow Meld". Luna hides in the shadows and can strike opponents when hiding. She can do this to kill enemies stealthy or even travel in hiding. :*'Espíritu de Venganza', Spanish for "Spirit of Vengeance". Luna uses this technique to summon spirits that looks like her, only they are shadows and practically invulnerable to physical attacks. They could fire arrows just like Luna and cast Cero. The most powerful part of this technique is that the shadows could merge and combine then, they are absorbed by Luna's bow, then it is fired, the effect could be very devastating. Trivia Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Character